Peter Tägtgren
'Alf Peter Tägtgren'http://www.ratsit.se/BC/ReportSmall.aspx?ID=xMMaYy0zb3RMYW7Xr9WF9FCmouLnSXM27QF85Z0WtGA (born 3 June 1970) is a Swedish musician, multi-instrumentalist and producer. He is the founder, main songwriter, lead vocalist, and guitarist of the death metal band Hypocrisy as well as the industrial metal band PAIN in which he is the only member. He is also the owner of The Abyss recording studio. Music career Tägtgren started playing drums at the age of 9 and later learned to play guitar, bass and keyboard. After Tägtgren's first band Conquest disbanded, he emigrated to the United States. There he became part of the death metal scene after participating in practice sessions with Malevolent Creation's guitarist, Phil Fasciana. Tägtgren moved back to Sweden and formed the band Hypocrisy, at this time a one-man project, and played all instruments himself. He then signed a recording contract with the independent record label Nuclear Blast. Although Hypocrisy is his main focus, he has also worked on many other Swedish metal projects. These include Pain (industrial metal), for which he performs all instruments and vocals and composes all songs, Lock Up (grindcore/death metal), in which he was the vocalist, The Abyss (black metal), where he performed drums, bass and vocals, War (black metal), where he performed drums, and most recently Bloodbath (death metal), also with him on vocals. He also appeared as a live guitarist for the bands Marduk and E-Type. Additionally, Peter Tägtgren is a record producer, running The Abyss studio where he mixes and edits works of other Scandinavian bands including Dimmu Borgir, Immortal, Amon Amarth, Children of Bodom, Skyfire and Swiss band Celtic Frost. Personal life During the recording of his album "Dancing with the Dead (Pain)", his heart stopped beating for several seconds. This event inspired him to write the song "Dancing with the Dead.“ Additionally, he "owns" a village in Sweden, called Pärlby. The village has about 120 residents and is about three hours northwest of Stockholm. Discography and Guest Appearances * Hypocrisy - (vocals, guitars, lyrics, production) - all releases * Pain - (all instruments, vocals, lyrics, production) - all releases * The Abyss - The Other Side - (vocals, drums, bass) - 1995 * The Abyss - Summon the Beast - (vocals, drums, bass) - 1996 * Algaion - Vox Clamentis - (drums) - 1996 * War - Total War - (drums) - 1997 * Edge of Sanity - Infernal - (lead guitar on "The Bleakness of It All") - 1997 * Therion - A'arab Zaraq - Lucid Dreaming - (lead guitar on "Under Jolly Roger") - 1997 * Lock Up - Pleasures Pave Sewers - (vocals) - 1999 * Bloodbath - Nightmares Made Flesh - (vocals) - 2004 * Sonic Syndicate - We Own The Night - (lyrics and co-wrote music with Jonas Kjellgren on "Leave Me Alone") - 2010 * Exodus - Exhibit B: The Human Condition - (backing vocals on "The Sun Is My Destroyer") - 2010 * The Unguided - Nightmareland EP - (guest vocals on "Pathfinder") - 2011 Production Credits * The Abyss - The Other Side (1995) * Naglfar - Vittra (1995) * Death Organ - 9 to 5 (1995) * Dark Funeral - The Secrets of the Black Arts (1996) * Fleshcrawl - Bloodsoul (1996) * Hypocrisy - Abducted (1996) * The Abyss - Summon the Beast (1996) * Setherial - Nord (1996) * Marduk - Heaven Shall Burn... When We Are Gathered (1996) * Marduk - Glorification (1996) * Pain - Pain (1997) * Dimmu Borgir - Enthrone Darkness Triumphant (1997) * Marduk - Live in Germania (1997) * Fleshcrawl - Bloodred Massacre (1997) * Hypocrisy - The Final Chapter (1997) * Abruptum - Vi Sonus Veris Nigrae Malitiaes (1997) * Therion - A'arab Zaraq - Lucid Dreaming (1997) * War - Total War (1997) * Dark Funeral - Vobiscum Satanas (1998) * Amon Amarth - Once Sent from the Golden Hall (1998) * Dimmu Borgir - Godless Savage Garden (1998) * Marduk - Nightwing] (1998) * Dispatched - Promised Land (1998) * Love Like Blood - Snakekiller (1998) * Love Like Blood - The Love Like Blood E.P. (1998) * Enslaved - Blodhemn (1998) * Raise Hell - Holy Target (1998) * Thyrfing - Valdr Galga (1999) * Hypocrisy - Hypocrisy (1999) * Immortal - At the Heart of Winter (1999) * Dimmu Borgir - Spiritual Black Dimensions (1999) * War - We Are... Total War (1999) * Marduk - Panzer Division Marduk (1999) * Pain - Rebirth (1999) * Amon Amarth - The Avenger (1999) * Borknagar - Quintessence (2000) * Children of Bodom - Follow the Reaper (2000) * Dark Funeral - Teach Children to Worship Satan (2000) * Destruction - All Hell Breaks Loose (2000) * Dispatched - Motherwar (2000) * Dark Funeral - In the Sign... (2000) * Old Man's Child - Revelation 666 - The Curse of Damnation (2000) * Hypocrisy - Into the Abyss (2000) * Immortal - Damned in Black (2000) * Rotting Christ - Khronos (2000) * Neglected Fields - Mephisto Lettonica (2000) * Enslaved - Mardraum - Beyond the Within (2000) * Gardenian - Sindustries (2000) * Susperia - Predominance (2001) * Marduk - La Grande Danse Macabre (2001) * Amon Amarth - he Crusher (2001) * Destruction - The Antichrist (2001) * Dark Funeral - Diabolis Interium (2001) * Immortal - Sons of Northern Darkness (2002) * Hypocrisy - Catch 22 (2002) * Susperia - Vindication (2002) * Pain - Nothing Remains the Same (2002) * Shining - Angst, självdestruktivitetens emissarie (2002) * Marduk - World Funeral (2003) * Grimfist - Ghouls of Grandeur (2003) * Forgotten Tomb - Springtime Depression (2003) * Hypocrisy - The Arrival (2004) * Maryslim - Split Vision (2004) * Grave - Fiendish Regression (2004) * Pain - Dancing with the Dead (2005) * Destruction - Inventor of Evil (2005) * Hypocrisy - Virus (2005) * Dimmu Borgir - Stormblåst MMV (2005) * Celtic Frost - Monotheist (2006) * Grave - As Rapture Comes (2006) * Noctiferia - Slovenska Morbida (2006) * Pain - Psalms of Extinction (2007) * Maryslim - A Perfect Mess (2007) * Children of Bodom - Blooddrunk (2008) * Hypocrisy - Catch 22 V2.0.08 (2008) * Pain - Cynic Paradise (2008) * Sanctification - Black Reign (2008) * Sabaton - The Art of War (2008) * Tarja - The Seer EP (2008) * Immortal - All Shall Fall (2009) * Hypocrisy - A Taste of Extreme Divinity (2009) * Dark Funeral - Angelus Exuro pro Eternus (2009) * Sabaton - Coat of Arms (2010) * Overkill - Ironbound (2010) * Noctiferia - Death Culture (2010) * Immortal - The Seventh Date of Blashyrkh (2010) * Abigail Williams - In the Absence of Light (2011) * Belphegor - Blood Magick Necromance (2011) * Legion of the Damned - Descent into Chaos (2011) * Kampfar - Mare (2011) * The Unguided - Nightmareland (EP) (2011) * Loudblast - Frozen Moments Between Life And Death (2011) * Septicflesh - The Great Mass (2011) * Pain - You Only Live Twice (2011) * Heidevolk - Batavi (2012) * arnalation - Deathmask (2012) * Essence - Last Night Of Solace (2012) * Sabaton - Carolus Rex (2012) * Amorphis - Circle (2013) * Children of Bodom - Halo of Blood (2013) * Hypocrisy - End of Disclosure (2013) * Sabaton - Heroes (2014) References Category:Swedish musicians Category:Vocalist Category:Guitarists Category:Musicians Category:Swedish vocalists Category:Swedish guitarists